Run
by BookAddict911
Summary: What if Bella figured out Edward was going to leave before he left? What would she do? What happens when she steals Edward's Volvo and runs off,away from the Cullens,the people she once called family. Read about Bella's struggle and they're search for her


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! Stephebie Meyer does!**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror.

I was at school and was going to be late for Biology if I didn't hurry it up, but for some reason I couldn't look away.

All I could think about was the kiss from last night and the way Edward had kissed me.

It seemed so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

He had been acting distant too, ever since the incident with Jasper, and what killed me the most was that it was all my fault he felt horrible.

The way I kept causing this family trouble, it didn't make any sense.

I continued to stare into the mirror.

Was I that repulsive, was I that much of a pain?

I was so close to ripping myself away from the mirror, but I heard a murmur outside of the door.

I looked up, straining to hear, making sure it wasn't Edward or Alice coming to make sure I was alright.

It wasn't either of them, some girl was talking on her phone from what I could tell.

"James! I told you I can't make it that day. Don't you understand?!" The girl shouted quietly.

James.

My eyes glazed over and suddenly I was in the past.

The memories of the baseball game, the airport, the hospital, the ballet studio all swirled around me.

One vivid thought racked through my brain like a tornado, before Edward left he gave me one last kiss, filled with desire and sorrow.

Like we would never see each other again, and that there was the exact same kiss he gave me last night.

He was going to leave, and this time he wasn't going to come back.

Did they finally realize that I wasn't worth the trouble, that I wasn't good enough for him, that maybe I was too much of a human for them.

I knew he could never love me, but to string me along, to make me believe that I was worth something to him.

I drew in a shaky breath.

I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to scream.

I was not going to give him what he wanted.

I would show him what it was like to be left, before he did that to me.

I knew how to get past Alice's powers and I would do certainly that!

First I had to choose between the Volvo or the Truck, I couldn't decide so my future must be looking very confusing then.

I actually laughed and let my body take over.

I felt like a zombie, giving myself up to pure instinct and never letting them catch me.

I would show them they're not the only ones who can leave.

**Rule #1: Never make a decision, that's how the physic will find you.**

**EPOV**

I was going to do it.

I was going to leave Bella and let her live the life she deserves.

I looked down, I had been going through the lie many times in my head.

I still couldn't figure out how to make my lie seem real.

How could I lie to the one person of my existence.

The one person who was all my life had to offer.

That reminds me, where is Bella?

She told me she had to use the restroom, did she forget something?

Or did something happen?

I immediately tried to find Alice's head. _She's still in the bathroom Edward, don't ask me why I have no idea. I can't seem to get a grip on hr future. Maybe that's for the best though, right? It's not like she means anything to you anymore. _She snarled in her thoughts.

I glanced out the window and saw her walking towards the truck.

She must of forgotten something.

I sighed in relief and was curious of Alice's problems with her current future.

Before I had time to dwell to much on that fact, I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and realized Bella was running towards the Volvo.

She had the key in one hand and was slightly shaking.

What could be in the Volvo?

I couldn't get a glance at her face and Alice's mind had different images flashing through it, like Bella couldn't make up her mind.

I continued to stare out the window with wonder with what she was doing.

As soon as the door opened, she climbed in the drivers seat and slammed the door.

What the hell was she doing?!

The car started and she backed up the car up very fast, the breaks screeched as she turned and accelerated out of there faster than I do.

I watched the car drive away.

She was driving faster than I ever did, and she was gone.

Everyone in the classroom looked at me, and stared knowing that my car was gone and yet I was still here.

"Mr. Banner may I please go to the office?" I asked politely.

He nodded his head just as confused as I was.

I rushed out of their as fast as I could with the humans around.

I met Alice in the hall, and looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know what's going on? Her future keeps changing like she doesn't know where she's going or what she wants! This never happens, she must be purposely doing this, I can't imagine why? Edward how much money do you have in the Volvo?" she asked tentatively, her words were going a mile a minute and I couldn't keep up with my thought processes.

"A hundred grand or so," I said completely confused.

"Damn it Edward! Who keeps a hundred grand in their car. We are immediately screwed!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Why is this a problem Alice?" I asked. What was going on in this pixie's mind?

"Don't you understand Edward? Bella left on purpose, she stole your car to leave Forks, to get away from us. She must of figured out what you were planning. Now she has a car that can over 200 hundred miles per hour, at least a hundred grand, and she's gotten past my powers! She could be anywhere, I'll never know until she makes a complete decision. This is all of your fault. Bella is all by herself, going anywhere for all we know and she's a danger magnet. How do ensure her journey will go? How far will she make it until she gets hurt? Call the family and start a search party! We have a family member to find!" Alice told me and ran off to god knows where, cell phone in hand.

I sank to my knees and put my face in my hands.

She was gone, we may never find her again.

This is what I wanted right?

To let her be human without me.

I was going to break her heart, and make her live a life alone.

I didn't know how bad it would be for her until now.

I don't know how she figured out we were going to leave, but I was going to find her and bring her back, and I vowed to myself that I would never leave her or think about leaving her again.

Sorry if this is a little sloppy or grammatically incorrect. My bad. I just had this story idea rush through my head and had to write it down. I really wanted you guys to read it to, so tell me what you think. LLC. Plz review if u would like.

XOXO,

Kelsey


End file.
